


wifi password

by jipuffs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, i think, jilix platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipuffs/pseuds/jipuffs
Summary: Jisung isn’t shameless, at least that’s what he thinks. Until one day his wifi had to break down when he was submitting his assignment. Having barely any time left, he tried using whatever last ounce of luck he had and put his name in as the password of his neighbour slash long time crush’s wifi.The last thing he expected was for the password to be correct, and that he’s now connected to Minho’s wifi.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	wifi password

“Call me back once you’ve submitted your assignment. Stop procrastinating, Han Jisung! I know you too damn well,” the usual beep followed right after. How typical of Felix, Jisung thought. Only Felix is well aware of his bad habits. Well, he should be considering the fact that both of them were joined at the hip since they were five. Only Felix knows about his unhealthy obsession with cheesecake and iced americano, and how Jisung can never sleep without a small night light on. Things were never scary for Jisung as long as Felix was there. To put it simply, Felix is Jisung’s claimed platonic soulmate. 

However instead of listening to his claimed platonic soulmate, for some unknown reason, he decided that it would be best to take a short and deserving break before submitting his assignment. He liked to think of it as a reward for managing to come up with a decent paper despite his very limited time frame; that ultimately was because of his terrible life decisions. 

After watching a great deal of ASMR videos, he finally got off his bed to submit his assignment. Glancing at the time on his laptop, he had about 5 minutes left. Adding the last touches, ensuring that his format was correct because he did not want to get nagged at, he clicks the “submit” button. Stretching his arms, a sense of relief washes over him. He was finally going to get some shut eye, feeling extra elated that he doesn’t have to wake up to an alarm tomorrow. 

Those sweet daydreams were gone the second he took a good look at his laptop screen. A pop-up “your upload was unsuccessful” appeared. Frantically glancing at the time again, he only has 3 minutes to upload his assignment. He tried uploading the assignment again, but the same pop-up appeared. He jumped right onto his bed desperately searching for his phone. The moment he picked up his phone in amongst the mess on his bed, his battery went flat. Thinking about it, maybe it was karma slapping his face for watching so many videos when his phone was almost dying, and maybe it was also a sign that he should’ve just listened to Felix. 

There is no way that he can ask for an extension from his professor, because if he did it would heavily affect his overall grade. By the time he charged his phone, the submission time would already be over. Truly, luck was not on his side tonight. He went through the list of available wifi connections, praying that somehow he’ll manage to find an open connection. Of course, that’s not the case since he lives in an apartment where no one is willing to freely offer internet connection. He doesn’t live anywhere near a cafe either, which further eliminates his chances of getting a connection. Looking at the list of connections again, he recognizes a name. 

“1025minho”

Lee Minho, his neighbour next door, who happens to be Jisung’s long time crush. Minho is a dance instructor for one of the top dance studios in Seoul. Jisung developed a tiny little crush on him since Minho moved into the apartment next to him. 

The first time they met, Jisung just came back from a class, while Minho was standing outside his door with a lot of boxes stacked on top of each other. He was on the phone with someone and Jisung thought it would’ve been rude to interrupt so he just smiled at his new neighbour and entered his own apartment. He went inside his apartment feeling kind of disappointed. He wanted to at least introduce himself to his new neighbour. After all, his new neighbour seemed pretty cute. He sighs. There are other opportunities for them to talk anyways. 

It turns out that opportunity was the very next day. Jisung was running late for class and Minho happened to be right outside. He internally cursed, wondering why he had to meet Minho when he barely had time to spare. 

“Hey, are you rushing or something?” Minho looked at Jisung from head to toe. All of a sudden Jisung wished he put in more effort in his outfit because he was just wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, while the older was wearing a pair of jeans with some graphic tee topped with a leather jacket.

“Yeah,” Jisung laughs nervously. “I actually have a class in 15 minutes so I’m running late. Sorry I have to go now!” Jisung rushed to the elevator buttons, praying deep in his heart that his professor would let him off the hook just one last time. He’ll figure out a way to make it up to Minho later.

“Come with me, I’ll give you a ride to your uni,” Minho entered the elevator. “Take this as an apology for not introducing myself properly yesterday.”

Jisung stutters, but nods regardless. He can’t pass the opportunity. It’s not like he could resist Minho’s soft smile anyways. 

It’s from the car ride that Jisung finds out that Minho is 2 years older, and is a dance instructor. He moved in because it’s nearer to the studio. He much prefers the hustle and bustle of the city. Ever since, Minho drives Jisung to school almost daily, claiming that the uni is very near to the studio anyways. They bond over their love for animals and coffee. Often, they go on coffee runs together and sometimes when the both of them have time to spare for each other they go to the cat cafe where they both bask in the calming atmosphere and keep themselves busy with the large collection of comics. 

Minho has been over to Jisung’s apartment a lot of times, to ask for Jisung’s opinion about a choreography, or just to binge-watch anime together. Likewise, Jisung has been over to Minho’s a lot too. Occasionally when Minho does not feel like eating take out, he cooks dinner and invites Jisung, or rather Jisung self-invites himself over. 

Even after knowing the older for almost nearing 1 and a half years, he never asked for Minho’s wifi password for 2 reasons. One reason being the fact that he has access to his own wifi even from Minho’s apartment and the second being the fact that he enjoys his time with the older so much that he barely uses his phone.

Well, Jisung wished that he asked for Minho’s wifi password in the case of an emergency like right now. He can’t call the older because his phone is still dead. He can’t go over to his apartment either because it’s a friday, and Minho ends his dance sessions a lot later on fridays which means that he’s not home yet. 

Having literally less than 2 minutes left, he only had one option. He desperately tried to guess Minho’s password. From all of his cats’ names, to his birthday. All he got in return was “incorrect password, try again”. He was constantly hitting the backspace key and typing anything that the older could’ve possibly put as his password. After so many failed attempts, he decided that there is no way that he could gain access. Feeling terribly dejected, his fingers reluctantly did the unexpected. Even though he was so sure that luck was not on his side tonight, he used whatever last ounce of luck left and typed his own name as his password. 

Expecting the password to be incorrect again, he closed his eyes, holding his sweaty palms together hoping that his professor would be understanding. In his head he’s already thinking about the ways to email his professor to ask for an extension. 

Instead, when he slowly opened his eyes, his submission page was refreshed, with a pop-up “you have uploaded successfully”. He rubbed his eyes, a little too harshly and even hit himself once on the head to make sure that he was not dreaming. His eyes hovered over the lists of wifi connections again. 

1025minho  
Connected

Not believing his eyes, he refreshed the page, again, only to be greeted with the same page stating that his submission was successful. Does Minho know any other Han Jisungs other than Jisung himself? Sure, Minho had talked about a Jisung in his dance class, but that was Park Jisung. 

Does this mean that there’s a chance that Minho liked Jisung? Why else would Minho put his name as his wifi password? Thinking about it, maybe Minho was bored and thought it would be fun to tease the younger by doing so. Not if Jisung could beat him to it though, it would be more interesting. Besides he is very much a tease himself. He grabbed his phone that was finally starting to charge. 

To 민호형 ♡ : 

hyunggg

i need your wifi password

i have to submit my assignment and my wifi died T__T

From 민호형 ♡ :

now??

can it wait until I get home?

To 민호형 ♡ : 

no it can’t i need it now

please hyung

or Dori is coming home with me the next time I see her

From 민호형 ♡ : 

it’s your name

hanjisung

To 민호형 ♡ : 

but why

hyung…?

From 민호형 ♡ :

i’ll talk to you once I get home okay? 

i’ll come over later and explain

i need to go now

To 민호형 ♡ :

ok hyung

take care~

After a few hours of waiting, the door to his apartment finally opened. Minho let himself in, already too familiar with the interior of Jisung’s house. 

“Jisung? Are you awake?” Minho makes his way to Jisung’s room, assuming that he’s probably sleeping. 

“I was not sleeping, just reading a new Webtoon.” Jisung states, gaze still fixed on his phone.

“Must be nice mooching off my wifi, you brat.” Minho doesn’t hesitate to chuckle. 

“You still have to explain to me why my name is your wifi password. Are you friends with another Han Jisung that i’m unaware of?” Jisung says, still scrolling through his webtoon.

“No, you’re the only Han Jisung I know of in my entire life,” Minho sat down on Jisung’s bed.

“So, are you going to explain?” Jisung finally takes his eyes off his screen to sit up and face Minho. Looking at the older, he realises that he’s fiddling with the rings on his fingers, an indication that he’s nervous. 

“Honestly, Jisung, I don’t know where to begin.” Minho nervously looks down at his hands, suddenly taking interest in the lines on his palms. 

“When I first moved into the apartment, I hated that our first meeting was rushed, I didn’t even get to say hi to you. It made me seem unfriendly, and I hated that,” the older begins. 

“Hyung, I totally understand! You were on the phone with somebody.”

“Still! I was hoping we’d bump into each other again and thankfully we did the next morning,” Minho continues. 

“Hyung, this doesn’t answer why my name is your wifi password,” Jisung groans, just wanting a straight answer. 

Minho carefully continues, “When we met again the next day I just thought you were really cute? You look really flustered back then, you didn’t even have time to wear your contacts so you were wearing your glasses. You stared at me with those doe eyes, and I wouldn’t stop thinking about them.”

Jisung smirks, knowing exactly what Minho was pointing at but purposely wanted to tease him more. “Thanks for the compliment, hyung, but it still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I just thought that you were really cute since the start! I put your name as my wifi password because I wanted to confess to you the first time you came over. I thought you were going to ask me for my wifi password. Usually when people come over they ask for your wifi password, no?” 

“Not really, but continue hyung,” Jisung lay down on the bed, hands supporting his head to study the older’s expressions. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I thought that you were going to ask me for my wifi password, then I would say that your name is the password and from there I thought I could finally grow a pair and ask you out.” 

“You’re kind of 1 and a half years late,” Jisung snickers. 

There was a second of silence. The air between them became tense. Minho clears his throat, suddenly speaking firmly “I understand if I made you uncomfortable Jisung. I just thought that you were cute. And maybe I do have a crush on you, but I’ll get over it and move on. I just don’t want to change what’s between us.” 

Jisung sat there, his mouth agape. After knowing Minho for so long, he finally spots one of his weaknesses which is that he is extremely dense. “What? Hyung! I really like you too, I thought I was being really obvious,” Jisung spoke with caution.

“Plus, I have a confession,” Minho looked at him, eyebrows raised, prompting the younger to continue. 

“I was so scared that I couldn’t submit my assignment on time, so I just guessed your wifi password. I was surprised your password isn’t ilovesoonie143, hyung,” Jisung giggled. Minho chuckled at that too. 

“Honestly I don’t know what I was thinking. I just typed my name inside. I don’t even know what I was hoping for, really. I thought you put my name as a joke or something, I don't know. Though deep down I wished it was because you felt something for me,” now it’s Jisung’s turn to feel nervous, adjusting his ring, that was gifted by Minho himself.

“Well, now you know the reason right?” Minho takes Jisung’s hands into his own, holding it tenderly. Slowly, he lied down, facing Jisung. Jisung shot him the widest grin, nodding slowly. 

The gap between them was getting smaller. Jisung hopelessly stared into Minho’s eyes, the same eyes he fell in love with long ago. Minho’s eyes, on the other hand, were everywhere, one second he’s staring at Jisung’s glassy eyes, the next his gaze was on his lips. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. He felt like he was dreaming, there was raw emotion in the way Jisung’s fingers perfectly fit his. Suddenly, his senses heightened, being hyper aware of everything. Jisung is too close to him, the scent of Jisung’s cologne is too strong, and his heart is beating at an uncontrollable speed. 

His entire body tingled. Being frustrated with the gap that was separating them, he pulled Jisung in, going slow at first, just to have a taste of the younger’s lips. The kiss lasted for a second. Minho pulled away, having the perfect view of Jisung’s flushed cheeks. He swiped his thumb on his lips, admiring how flushed and soft they are, and how he’s the cause of it. 

The next thing he knew, his lips were met with Jisung’s again. Once he had a taste, he couldn't stop. He can feel the younger’s grin against his. It felt like the world around them stopped. It was just the both of them, at the moment, enjoying the way their lips melted against each others’. Jisung used his thumbs to slowly caress Minho’s cheeks, enjoying how he had an effect on the older too. 

Jisung pulled away, gasping for air. Minho took this opportunity to steal a quick kiss, on Jisung’s forehead. 

“So, are you my boyfriend now?” Minho poses. 

Jisung grins at that. “You have to properly ask me, hyung.” 

Minho knows it’s just Jisung’s cheeky personality. He enlightens him, regardless. “Han Jisung, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Of course, I will. Even though you are one and a half years late.” Jisung beams. 

“You brat. You didn’t ask me during that period of time too! I think we’re equal.” Minho scoffs. 

“Sure we are,” Jisung grins. “Can you make me some food? I’m kind of hungry.”

Minho rolls his eyes at that. He assumed that dating Jisung would mean that he has to be his personal chef too. But again, if it’s for Jisung, he wouldn’t mind a single bit. 

“Did you really take 4 hours to submit your assignment? What did I tell you about procrastinating!” Felix shouts from the other end of the line, a tone of disappointment can be heard from his voice alone. 

“Stop screaming, Lix. I didn’t spend 4 hours just submitting my assignment. I spent 4 hours submitting my assignment and getting myself a boyfriend,” Jisung smirks, even though he knows Felix can’t physically see it through the voice call.

“Since when did you have the guts to ask Minho out? Sounds fake to me,” Felix mocks. 

Jisung saw this coming. Felix has been there to witness Jisung’s adoration for Minho since the start. He constantly pushed Jisung to confess but he was too much of a coward. “Believe what you want to believe, Lix. I’m gonna cuddle with my boyfriend so I’ll talk to you some other time okay? Bye!” He ended the call not even allowing a second for Felix to reply. 

A month later, Minho’s wifi broke down. He had no choice but to ask Jisung for internet connection, needing it to send a video of his choreography to his dance team. Minho lets himself into his boyfriend’s apartment. 

“It’s time for me to mooch off your wifi baby. What’s your password?” Minho asked the moment he stepped into Jisung’s room, not surprised that his younger is still in bed even though it’s almost noon. 

“It’s iloveminho,” Jisung says sluggishly, drawing letters with his finger in the air, still in a dreamy state of mind. Minho smiles fondly at that. Jisung takes Minho’s hand, an invitation for the older to come cuddle with him. 

“You’re so whipped for me huh, Han Jisung?” Minho smirks, fingers playing with the strands of hair on Jisung’s forehead. 

Jisung yawns, “Of course hyung, I love you.” 

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I wrote a fic, and I was feeling really inspired so why not. this fic was written based off a prompt! 
> 
> Prompt: jisung trying to mooch off of minho's wifi and jokingly putting his own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and he's now connected to minho's wifi.
> 
> I hope that I did justice to the minsung community and that you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and do let me know if you did!
> 
> Follow me on twitter to see me scream about minsung ♡


End file.
